


FUTURE

by unavoidablekoishi



Series: PAST/FUTURE [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi
Summary: Finally, there’s Revali. A warrior from the Rito Village.
Series: PAST/FUTURE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

The soft, setting sun shines across the bright and verdant landscape of Hyrule- the light catches on the formidable towers that protrude from Hyrule Castle and paints the stone bricks a gentle peach colour. It’s calming for such a warm summer day, reflecting perfectly on the momentous occasion that was occurring within the castle walls.

The hall is packed with people, though the general crowd seems to blend so well into the shadows that it’s almost like they’re not even there. 

There are people from all four corners of Hyrule- the Gorons from the mountain, the Gerudo from the desert, the Zora from the valleys and the Rito from the snowfields. Of course, among them, are also the Hylians and altogether, they make up the population of the kingdom. 

But standing proudly in front of each of them are five prominent individuals who listen respectfully to the king as he speaks. However, between those five people and the king, stands his very own daughter- Princess Zelda. She, too, listens to the words of her father with great courtesy and responsibility. For such a young lady, she appears remarkably mature.

The king addresses the five people and, for a moment, they become the centre of the room. However, most of these aren’t nameless faces. Though they’ve been brought to Hyrule Castle with a role of the utmost importance gifted to them, they’re actually quite well known amongst the citizens of Hyrule.

There’s Gerudo Chief Urbosa who, as her title suggests, commands over the bustling town obscured by the clouds of sand that drift across the desert. Though her domain is inaccessible to a good portion of the population, her spirit and fighting capability is renowned. 

There’s Princess Mipha, the oldest daughter of the Zora Royal Family- a gentle girl whose soft smile is ingrained into the hearts of every Zora. Though she’s small, she’s more than capable to hold her ground, utilising her healing magic, her unrivalled spearmanship and her vast wisdom in an unbeatable combination.

There’s Link, the Hylian boy famous for besting Hyrule’s top soldiers in swordplay at such a tender age. He takes up the role as Princess Zelda’s personal bodyguard- an incredible responsibility to be put upon one person, but he carries out his duties flawlessly every time.

There’s Lord Daruk, the formidable leader of the Gorons who towers above Hyrule from up on Death Mountain. He’s a real unstoppable force of power who refuses to back down from a fight with the unshakeable determination to protect his people and his home. 

Finally, there’s Revali. A warrior from the Rito Village.

A Goron, a Gerudo, a Zora, a Hylian and a Rito. It’s an interesting line-up of people. 

Everybody thinks so- even the Champions themselves. Revali, in particular, tilts his head to glance at the people standing beside him. Champions. That’s the title the king had given them, though it’s hardly unpleasant. Such a status gifted by the king was an enormous honour, wasn’t it?

However Revali really can’t stop himself from eyeing up the others.

He’s only ever heard of them in passing- well, most of them, anyway, up until recently, but finally seeing them all together is...he doesn’t quite know how to describe it. The aura of might is definitely there, though.

They all looked so powerful. Even Mipha, who was far smaller than he, seemed to have an odd glint in her eye that belied her gentle, sweet exterior. Link wasn’t too much bigger than she was, either, but his stance was like solid rock and his eyes stony which sends a slight surge of irritation through Revali. What was he pulling that face for…?

Then there was Urbosa and Daruk, which was...just plain overkill. He’d seen Gerudo women from a distance and he’d hardly go venturing off into the desert to see them up close but the way Urbosa has to look down her nose to even get a glimpse of him is something that he finds especially annoying. Daruk probably wouldn’t have even known he was  _ there  _ if he hadn’t almost stepped on him earlier.

He was a dignified warrior! Good enough to have been scouted by the princess to fill the role of Champion. Yet he found himself surrounded by such...people. 

They were the best of the best- Revali can’t bring himself to deny that much. Doing so would just be ignorant. They’d all been rightly chosen to assume the role of Champion and would find themselves on the front line during the fight against Ganon. Yet, though they had a common goal, they could not be any more different from one another. How was this going to work? He’s...not used to working with people. Not at all.

Revali can barely bring himself to listen to the words being spoken by the king, but he shakes his head and forces himself to stand proudly. He was a Champion now. He wouldn’t be easily daunted by the appearance of such elite individuals. No matter how quizzically they’d look at him, no doubt questioning who he might be- that was no problem. It...wasn’t.

After all, he’d worked unbelievably hard to get where he is now. The amount of blood, sweat-- maybe not tears but the time and effort he’d shed to rise above the rest and to stand proudly on the very peak of achievement was monumental. More than a Goron gifted with power. More than a Gerudo born with spirit. More than a princess blessed with wisdom, both Zora and Hylian. More than a boy simply destined to be a hero.

Yet, at his place on the apex of his accomplishments, he finds their faces are impossible to see unless he looks up.


	2. 2

“You’re rather persistent.”

He can’t believe he has to see  _ him  _ of all people. Again. This guy probably didn’t even  _ know  _ how to quit. He has to say, he’s getting pretty sick of seeing those pointed Hylian ears and nose, reddened from the bitter cold. How many times is he going to keep going with this?

Then again, it  _ was  _ his job.

Naturally, Link doesn’t say anything, but he looks up at Medoh with a small glimmer in his eye. Finally, Revali thinks, he was looking at him with the respect he deserves. It took him long enough. 100 whole years was being a bit mean of him.

He sighs.

“Well, at least you have good timing,” he mutters, “There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

There’s no way the Revali of 100 years ago could’ve ever imagined saying those words to Link but, well, here they were. It’s not like it was deadly important but, seeing as he was mooching around, he might as well sort it out. He thinks he’d have a pretty hard time finally resting in peace if he didn’t get to clear this up.

He clears his throat uncertainly, “You may have happened upon something called ‘The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend.’”

Link’s face remains unnervingly still and, if he had the capability to do so, Revali would be wincing pretty hard at the mere mention of it. To think he’d have to bring this back up after so long- it leaves a pretty cold feeling in his-- well, he didn’t have a stomach but the effect was much the same.

Before Link can jump to any internal conclusions, Revali chirps quite forcefully, “Don’t believe a word of it! I’m not the author. Misleading title, I know…”

He’s not sure where the book could be by now. There’s a decent chance that Link wouldn’t even come across it at all- he really hopes that to be the case. Still, it didn’t do well to leave loose ends. Who  _ knows  _ what people would think of him if they’d found such a thing. It just didn’t bear thinking about.

A diary. Hah. What a stupid waste of time. If he wanted to properly document his exploits, he would’ve done so in a far more professional manner, but he didn’t. However, it does prompt him to ponder just how he would’ve gone down in history. 

Trapped as a spirit, bound by the dark force of Ganon for 100 years. It was...truly pathetic.

He’d failed. Not only had he failed the princess, his village and the entirety of Hyrule, he’d failed himself. The one thing he’d ever strived for in his entire life. He’d created a move that had caused him to surpass all other warriors- his aerial combat was unrivalled! So much so that he’d been selected out of all the Rito to take up the position of Champion, next to other elite figures and...Link.

He doesn’t enjoy thinking about his death. Not that it was painful-- he’s surprised by how little he actually remembers of the actual event, but it was just the grief and regret that had followed. He’d had 100 years to stew in it before Link had finally decided to get his act together and, by that point, he’d become desensitised to it. It felt like nothing.

He couldn’t even allow himself the one pleasure of at least fulfilling a single dream. His status as Champion had been tarnished by his death alongside his name as a Rito warrior. 

What exactly did the name Revali mean now? There was nobody alive left to know him for who he was. Those who still knew his name would only associate it with failure and the rise of the calamity.

Link’s face is plain- he looked rather dopey in Revali’s opinion. It causes him to sigh and snip, “Got it?”

There’s no response and, to be honest, he prefers it that way.

‘The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend.’ What a stupid title for a book. It had been a lame idea from the start. 

It was probably better to let his name die alongside the memories that book held.


End file.
